warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Place of Starry Skies/Roleplay
Here, you can roleplay as a cat in The Place of Starry Skies. In The Place of Starry Skies... Neoptolemus ran up to his father with a mouse in his jaws. Achilles purred. "Good catch," he said. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 00:55, October 15, 2012 (UTC) She curled up under a mossy tree and watched a young orange rogue. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 00:59, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Neoptolemus smiled then ran off. He spotted Athena an walked up to her. "What are you doing?" he asked. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:03, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Athena perked her ears as a screech sounded next to the orange rouge. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 01:05, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Neoptolemus shrank back, not sure is the she-cat would attack him or not. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:07, October 15, 2012 (UTC) "Uh-sorry. Just watching the cats below..." she said longingly. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 01:08, October 15, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, I've never been to the twoleg place before," said Neoptolemus. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:09, October 15, 2012 (UTC) She looked puzzled. "R-really? Where did you live?" [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 01:11, October 15, 2012 (UTC) "Here, all my life," he replied. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:12, October 15, 2012 (UTC) "Yove never even visited down there? Haven't you been set to guide someone or something?" [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 01:15, October 15, 2012 (UTC) He shook his head. "I was only born here like, a week ago," he said. "And I'll be a kit forever because I died before I was born." http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:17, October 15, 2012 (UTC) (That's so sad D: I'm like crying right now, no lie) Her heart ached for the little cat. "I can't promise anything, but I will try to bring you down to Twolegplace." [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 01:21, October 15, 2012 (UTC) (DX I'm sorry :( ) "O.K, but I am happy here. My family is here an everyone is nice, not too many rogues can say that in twoleg place," said Neoptolemus. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:23, October 15, 2012 (UTC) (That's fine xD) Alright. Well, I hope you've had a good time here so far." [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 01:27, October 15, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, you can blame Squeak for me dieing so young," said Neoptolemus. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:29, October 15, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, he deserves the place of Eternal Darkness, doesn't he?" [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 01:31, October 15, 2012 (UTC) "He is in the Eternal Darkness already, I think," said Neoptolemus. "I don't know, you can ask my dad though." http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:33, October 15, 2012 (UTC) "Really? You're pretty smart for a kit!" Athena exclaimed. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 01:36, October 15, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, he killed me, my mother, Asteria, my great-grandparents, et certera, so I'm pretty sure he's in the Eternal Darkness," said Neoptolemus. "Phhyrus!" called Milkweed. "Sorry, I have to go," he said. He ran off. --- Peleus cautoisly entered the Starry Skies. He didn't want anyone to see him, especaily his own family. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:40, October 15, 2012 (UTC) She sighed. Some cats do horrible things with their lives. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 01:44, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Peleus looked arround, but then bolted for the cover of the nearby forest. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:45, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Athena had a vision. Two red eyes glowed, and next she saw the orange she-cat. Shocked, she fell over. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 01:49, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Achilles saw the she-cat faint. "Hey! A she-cat collapsed!" he shouted into camp. Ferntail ran over to help Anthena. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:52, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Her eyes opened wide. "I-I saw destruction, death, and blood. Then two red eyes appeared and stared at me!" [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 01:55, October 15, 2012 (UTC) "Yep, happens a lot arround here," said Ferntail. She gave Athena some herbs. "Eat those." http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:56, October 15, 2012 (UTC) She ate the berries hesitantly, concerned how calm they were. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 01:58, October 15, 2012 (UTC) "Go talk to Pegasus," said Ferntail. She padded away. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:00, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Athena walked over to where the she-cat was pointing. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:04, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Pegasus was eating a mouse. She spotted Athena. "Hello," she said. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:05, October 15, 2012 (UTC) "Hi, Ferntail sent me over to you to talk about strange visions..." [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:07, October 15, 2012 (UTC) "O.K," said Pegasus. "What did you see?" http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:08, October 15, 2012 (UTC) "They told me that this happens all of the time. In my vision I saw red eyes, blood, and death." [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:12, October 15, 2012 (UTC) "Well, a lot of cat's receive prophecies and stuff," she said. "What are your powers?" http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:14, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Athena blinked. "I don't think I have any," she said honestly. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:16, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Pegasus nodded. "I see," she said. "I'm not sure what your dearm means exactly, like who will kill all these cats." --- Telemon saw a cat run into the forest. He followed him. Peleus stopped running, and saw Telemon, though he didn't know who he was. Telemon turned his head to the side. "Brother?" he asked. Peleus didn't reply. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:23, October 15, 2012 (UTC) She looked at her paws. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:28, October 15, 2012 (UTC) "I don't have a brother," said Peleus. "Yeah you do, I'm your brother, we never met," said Telemon. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:30, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Athena tried to process her dream better. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:35, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Pegasus heard the two talking. "Do you think it was a mistake allowing Peleus to come here?" asked Pegasus to Athena. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:37, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Half-focused, she answered "No, I think he's just getting used to it. Maybe the hostility of the Place of Eternal Darkness was too overwhelming." [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:41, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Pegasus nodded. "I'm not sure how the others will react to seeing him here," she said. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:42, October 15, 2012 (UTC) "Can you ever tell how anyone will react anymore?" Athena laughed. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:46, October 15, 2012 (UTC) "I know, I know, but I think I might be releasing an unstable murderer into the Starry Skies," said Pegasus. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:48, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Telemon asked "Why are you here? You shouldn't be here." His wordds were not angry at all, but curious. "Pegasus said I could come, but I am....worried to enter the camp," replied Peleus. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:35, October 18, 2012 (UTC) She blinked. "If you think he's going to be a murderer, he's going to be a murderer. If you think he's going to be as harmless as a mouse, then he'll be as harmless as a mouse." [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 23:13, October 18, 2012 (UTC) "I wish life were that simple," said Pegasus. --- "Oh, O.K," said Telemon. He just smiled and pushed his brother out into camp. Peleus glared at him the turned around to face the others cats. They just starred at him.... http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:20, October 18, 2012 (UTC) "So...there he is," Athena whispered, trying not to make a big deal. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 23:39, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Even Peleus' own family just stared at him with shock and hate. A cat yowled out from the crowd. "You monster!" he yowled as he ran at Peleus. The white tomcat slashed at Peleus throat then pinned him down. Peleus did nothing to fight back..... http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:42, October 18, 2012 (UT Dawn was confused.Silverstar 22:32, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Telemon pushed Sky away. "Leave him alone!" he hissed. Sky hissed and turned to face the crowd. He pionted at Peleus, who was bleeding badly. "You all know who this is! He shouldn't be here! A monster is loose on our heaven!" he growled, angrily. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:35, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Hydra was as confused as her mother.Silverstar 22:36, October 19, 2012 (UTC) "Don't be idiots!" hissed Sky, glaring at Dawn and Hydra. "We should force him to leave now!" http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:40, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Hydra lashed her tail. "Do you have prof?" she growled.Silverstar 22:42, October 19, 2012 (UTC) "Yes I have proof!" hissed Sky. "He killed me, he killed my daughter." He then pionted at Achilles. "And that (beep!)ard child is living proof of what he has done!" http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:46, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Hydra narrowed her eyes. "Its up to Pegasus, Sky." she meowed.Silverstar 22:56, October 19, 2012 (UTC) "You are an (beep)" said Achilles to Sky, angrily. Sky hissed and padded away. Peleus tried to stand up. Pegasus padded over to the group of cats. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:58, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Hydra gazed up at her leader.Silverstar 23:09, October 19, 2012 (UTC) "Peleus has the right to be in the Place of Starry Skies just as much as the rest of you do," she said. She looked angrily at Sky then turned to face the crowd again. "He has changed and I truly believe that." With that, she padded away. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:13, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Sky hissed at Peleus then padded away. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:33, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Hydra disappeared.Silverstar 22:34, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Neoptolemus padded up to Peleus. He didn't understand why everyone hated him. "Look, kid, just go away," said Peleus, walking into the forest. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:37, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clan